


For the Love of Sad Hobbits

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits are sad. Viggo helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Sad Hobbits

Sad hobbits. Very sad hobbits. They broke Viggo's heart. So he decided to do something about it. Never could stand the restrictions  
of a repressed bourgeoisie society, anyway.

He plots. He plans. He thinks things through. Considers various scenarios. Considers various consequences of various said scenarios. He knows he is getting it right when one particular thought or another rips an evil chuckle from him. Oh, this is going to be good….

That Orlando's tongue was involved just made the revenge all the sweeter. Ah, happy hobbits. Much better. Now maybe he can get some painting done.


End file.
